donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Itty Bitty Biters
Itty Bitty Biters is the twentieth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns, as well as the fifth stage in the Ruins world. It is preceded by Damp Dungeon and followed by Temple Topple. Overview This stage takes place in a strange temple infested with enemies known as Toothberries, who jump out of statues and the floor in an attempt to eat the Kongs. The stage also features some Cageberries in their debut, who can be used to reach collectibles and other objects. These enemies not only constantly try to defeat Donkey and Diddy Kong, but also try to get in their way on piling on top of each other, only to fall down when the Kongs get close by. This stage also features some short vines that can be pulled to open passages and trigger certain events. Walkthrough The level begins outside of a temple along a rock pathway with a few dandelions growing on it. A vine sticks out of a statue; when pulled, the temple's entrance opens. When the Kongs enter, they can find a DK Barrelbetween two sets of spikes. As they continue forward, Toothberries hide in the floors and behind structures. Eventually, two of the foes spring out of the ground when they walk between two other sets of spikes. If the primates head on, they can also find some Toothberry enemies hopping along a two platforms above more spikes; two Banana Bunches are under the platforms. After passing a gap full of spikes, the Kongs can find a Cageberry on a small platform. They can use it to pull a vine high above them, as well as collect the Banana Bunch and the letter K next to it. When the rope is pulled, a pathway to the next room is made, where there are three platforms, two of which appear to be floating, infested with Toothberries. An abyss separates this area with a slightly larger platform, where another Toothberry pops out of the floor. A bridge-like platform being supported by a thin column is just ahead, with two Banana Bunches under it. Along with red and blue Toothberries, a DK Barrel is on this platform. If the Kongs advance through the level by jumping across a few gaps, they can find another Cageberry. A few small platforms are ahead of it, some of which that have bananas on them. There are many of these platforms in the area, and as the primates travel farther, more and more Toothberries begin to jump out at them. A Banana Bunch hovers above the last platforms here, while the letter O is only slightly below it. A small section of a flat, rocky pathway is surrounded by some spikes after this area. A Cageberry is here, and it is required to reach the platforms above, as a wall is in the Kongs' way. When the primates spring off of the enemy and get over the wall, they come across a safe and flat pathway with the Tutorial Pig, who marks the checkpoint. After crossing a small gap after the checkpoint, the Kongs are ambushed by some more Toothberries, who jump out of the statues in the background. The following platform is also infested with some Toothberries, who emerge from below it. If the primates continue, they can find a group of yellow Toothberries piled on top of each other, creating a wall. Once they are passed, the Kongs can progress across another gap, where there are some more of these enemies on top of each other followed by another group of them on the next platform; the letter N is next to the third set of these foes. Farther ahead are two small, wooden platforms; when the heroes jump onto the second one, a red Toothberry appears. The large area right after this holds another Cageberry surrounded by some spikes and a DK Barrel. Following this area is another large platform. Though the platform seems empty at first, with only the letter G floating above it, a large number of Toothberries jump out of the background as the heroes move across it. If the Kongs make it through here, they can access a small room, where they are ambushed by more Toothberries. They cannot exit this room, so they have to defeat all of the enemies to progress. Once they are all defeated, a Barrel Cannon appears that shoots them through the ground to the bottom of the temple. Here, they are attacked by some red Toothberries. Luckily for the Kongs, a DK Barrel is here. Once these foes are defeated, another Barrel Cannon appears; it can shoot them upwards to the outside of the temple. Finally outside, the primates can find a few dandelions holding items and a strange switch on the ground covered in leaves. If at least one of the heroes blow on the leaves, they disappear, revealing a switch that can be pounded on. After it is hit three times, the level's Slot Machine Barrel comes out of a structure in the background; hitting the barrel finishes the level. Items * Barrels: ** DK Barrels: * Banana Coins: * Hearts: K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the primates reach the first Cageberry, they should smash it into the ground and stand on it. It can shoot them into the air, where there is the letter K alongside a rope and a Banana Bunch *O: Before the third Cageberry, the primates can find the letter O under a platform. it can be grabbed by roll-jumping. *N: Near the first set of Toothberries, piled on top of each other is the letter N high in the air. The Toothberries can be jumped on after they collapse to collect the letter. *G: On the platform right after the sixth Puzzle Piece, the heroes can find the letter G in the air. It is too high to jump to, so the Kongs must use the nearby Toothberries to obtain it. Puzzle Pieces *1. At the beginning of the stage, the Kongs can head backwards to find some grassy turf to climb on in order to reach a Barrel Cannon. It shoots them to a Bonus Stage, where they must collect many bananas, two Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon while traveling around three platforms, two of which are moving horizontally. once they are all collected, a Puzzle Piece appears. *2. In the room after the letter K, the Kongs can climb up to the highest platform and jump into a hidden wall to find a hidden alcove with the Puzzle Piece. *3. Where the heroes encounter the second Cageberry, the can smash it into the ground so it can shoot them into the air. If they do this, they are shot up into a Barrel Cannon that blasts them into a Bonus Stage. There, they must they must collect many bananas along several moving platforms. When everything is collected, the third Puzzle Piece appears. *4. After passing the third Cageberry, the Kongs climb over a large wall. they can find a hidden alcove at the bottom of the wall to find a Puzzle Piece. *5. In order to obtain the fifth Puzzle Piece, located in the background, the Kongs must use the fourth Cageberry to blow out the two candles around it; the candles cannot be reached unless the Kongs are standing on the Cageberry as it is turned over. Once the candles are blown out, the Puzzle Piece appears in the foreground to grab. *6. Again, the Kongs must stand on the fourth Cageberry as it is turned over. If they roll-jump into the wall in the corner of the screen they can find a Puzzle Piece. *7. After the primates exit the temple at the end of the stage, they can find a spot in the ground that causes a mushroom to shoot out of the ground when pounded on. The mushroom can help them reach a high ledge with a dandelion; blowing on the dandelion reveals the final Puzzle Piece. Puzzle The Itty Bitty Biters puzzle is of a cherry on a yellow background. When all pieces are found, the Cageberry & Pals drawing will be added to the Tiki gallery of the Image Gallery. Time Attack Medals * Gold: 1:35:00 * Silver: 2:29:00 * Bronze: 3:18:00 Gallery File:250px-IBB465.png| File:250px-IBB365.png| Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Returns 100% (3-5 Itty Bitty Biters) File:Donkey Kong Country Returns - 3-5 Itty Bitty Biters - 1 09.69 (Shiny Gold Medal)|The Level's Time Attack Mode Trivia * The exterior of the temple level of this world can be seen in the background at the beginning of this level. de:Bissige Beerchen Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Locations Category:Ruins Stages (theme) Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Ruins Stages